Gabby
|region = |relatives = Father |class = |gym = no |specialty = no }} Gabby (Japanese: ギャビー, Gyabī) is a . As the daughter of a Breeder, she received a Growlithe as her Starter Pokémon, which she nicknamed "Spitfire (Japanese: フンカ, Funka)". As she set out to create the strongest team she could, everything appeared bright as the Pokémon world would allow, but where there's light, there's bound to be shadows. Through battling, catching Pokémon, and making new friends, Gabby finds herself caught up in a tangling web of trouble as her father becomes the next target of Team Rocket. Her growing intelligence and masterful Pokémon training mixed with her father's collection of rare and valuable Pokémon — it was only an amount of time before Team Rocket targeted them. Appearance Despite standing at less than five feet tall, Gabby can appear intimidating, especially when her expression lacks emotion. Seeing such cold, brown eyes is enough to freeze even the thickest of skin. Gabby has wild, curly hair only a few shades away from black and brown eyes. She keeps her hair free, but will tie it back if need be. Prior to beginning her adventure as a Pokémon Trainer, Gabby relied on her father to select her clothes, often having to dress in cute, frilly dresses that often got torn up after about an hour. Upon reaching the independent stance as a Trainer, however, it became up to her. She formed a style she found to be both her own and something the rest of the world classed as "normal". A simple pair of blue jeans and t-shirt. She bought herself a denim jacket to match her pants when the weather began to cool. Character Gabby is characterized as determined, creative, and sometimes detached from the rest of her self. She has a habit of saying "eh!" at the starts of her sentences, especially when angry or demanding. She's a repetitively fast learner with the exception of a few personal conflicts, but once she learns something, she has it down for good. Whether she'll use that knowledge is another story. Gabby is a capable Pokémon Trainer, being both kind and fair to her Pokémon, many believe her to be one of, if not the best Trainer. Her father exposed her to Pokémon as an infant, watching them and figuring out just who and what they were. Because of her father's status as a Pokémon Breeder, she saw many Pokémon, gaining her knowledge few gain until long after they begin their adventures as Trainers. History Before her tale starts, Gabby is a master of the art of Pokémon communication and very knowledgeable, having a vast library of educational books at her disposal. Gabby grew up in a wealthy home with her father and no mother. She claimed to have had many friends, though they proved to only lessen her human communication skills. By extension, those friends drew her away from the Pokémon she grew up with since she was an infant. Those Pokémon remained in her heart and proved to be enough to keep her understanding of others and herself intact. To Melt Fire Gabby appears in every episodes of To Melt Fire. As of the most recent chapter, she's been a trainer for four months, making it August, as she began in early May. Pokémon On hand Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Gabby temporarily partnered with, many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer, or were that Gabby temporarily teamed up with. Befriended This section is for the Pokémon that Gabby has befriended but neither teamed up with or captured. to keep Gabby from getting hit by Team Rocket's Raticate's . After seeing Gabby act so lovingly to Spitfire, Wigglytuff decided to give Gabby her egg before she went into space with the Clefairy she befriended. She later appeared in What Even Is? when the egg hatches.}} Achievements Badges obtained Kanto Badges This listing is of the s Gabby has obtained in the : Boulder Badge.png|'Boulder Badge' (obtained in Fighting a Hopeless Battle) Cascade Badge.png|'Cascade Badge' (obtained in A Moment of Growth) Thunder Badge.png|'Thunder Badge' (obtained in Gym Battle With Shocking Results) Items Everstone anime.png|Everstones bought Trivia *"Gabby" is one of the user's nicknames. References ---- Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:To Melt Fire